


Here

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza finds her husband slightly drunk at his desk, the amber color of whiskey accented in the golden light of the nearby candle.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Here

Eliza finds her husband slightly drunk at his desk, the amber color of whiskey accented in the golden light of the nearby candle. White wax dribbles down the sides and spills onto the gold candle holder. Alexander himself, is just sitting there. It’s an odd sight as he usually is writing like the parchment, ink, and quill will be taken out of his hands at any second—sometimes _she_ is the person to take them from him.

When she first walked into his office, the words _“Alexander, come to bed_ .” were on the tip of her tongue. As was a short list of why he should, if he argued. Now however, curiosity has taken over and she must know why Alexander is _not_ working because he is _always_ working unless he is spending time with herself or Philip. 

“Hello my love,” Eliza says, speaking quietly into the night. His eyes move lazily from the hypnotizing dance of the flame to her. While she holds his gaze, she gets the feeling that he isn’t really seeing her.

“Hello Besty.” Alexander’s speech is not yet slurred, but Eliza thinks that a few more sips of whiskey would change that. 

A small smile ghosts itself across Eliza’s lips, her heart bursting with love and affection towards her husband and his pet name for her. “How are you?” 

Alexander, lifts the crystal tumbler filled with his liquor to take a drink, and snorts quietly. “I am… mostly well, Dear.”

“Why not just well? Why mostly well?” she asks. She wants to know what’s bothering him. “No… nevermind that. What’s troubling you?”

“I- ah… it isn’t much of anything. I promise,” he responds, swirling the dwindling amber liquid around and around in the tumbler. Eliza comes closer to him, taking the decanter off his desk and onto the table near it before taking the tumbler out of his hands. She sits on the edge of his desk, careful to not sit on his parchments as she does not wish to crinkle them, nor does she desire to ruin another nightgown with ink stains. 

“I still want to know. Tell me. Please,” Eliza says gently, placing a hand on his cheek, cupping his jaw. He leans into the touch, bringing a hand up to cover her own. 

“Alright. I was just thinking about my mother,” he pauses, seemingly contemplating telling whatever it is that bothers him. “And I was also thinking about my life… before I came to America. When I was younger.” 

Eliza allows a slight frown to come over her features. _That can’t be everything, right?_ She is proved correct when more words spill from Alexander’s mouth.

“I just… I’ve always lived life with… with _restrictions_ ,” he spits the word distastefully. “And I hated them. I always told myself that I would take every opportunity given to me. That I would never let anything stop me from achieving the impossible. I’d like to think that I have. That I’ve at least started to.” 

He sighs, big eyes looking into hers, searching. _And you have! You have accomplished so much!_ Eliza wants to say, but she knows that he isn’t done. 

“I have you. I have a son... For the first time in so long, I have a _family._ I have a family, respect, status, a job. I have the opportunity to do so much more. And I have never been more thankful for them. But then… I can’t help but think of my time on the island. Everything had always been so bleak and we had always been so poor—”

Eliza wants to reach over and wrap him in a tight embrace. However, despite what she wants, she sets the tumbler of whiskey on the desk beside her and places her hand on the other side of his face so that his head rests in her hands. 

“Even before the,” Alexander swallows, “the hurricane, there was so, so much wrong with everything. Eliza, my mother suffered so much because of me. If.. If I hadn’t been born maybe she wouldn’t have been called a whore. Maybe I wouldn’t have grown up being called a _bastard_ everywhere I went. I wouldn’t have had to learn everything by myself. I might have been able to grow up normal. I would have… I would have had so much more to give—”

Eliza gives into her desire and pushes herself off the desk and sits on Alexander’s lap. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, and he rests his head on her collarbone. He takes a shaky breath.

“It wasn’t even our fault. It was my dad’s fault… He left us, promising to come back and he never did. I waited for him to come back, but he never did. And there isn’t a word for the man who leaves…” Alexander trails off, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Oh, my love. You have come so far,” Eliza whispers into his ear, twining his hair in between her fingers. 

He puts his hands on her upper arms and squeezes slightly. “But I haven’t… And I have so much to prove.”

“Not to me, Alexander. Not to me. You don’t need to prove anything to me. I love you. You love me. That is enough. It is more than enough, my darling,” Eliza coos, speaking to her husband as if he were a frightened deer. 

Something inside him must break when he hears her words. He leans heavily into her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. Eliza doesn’t realize that he’s crying, silently into her chest until she feels the wetness of tears on her skin.

She hugs him closer to her and rests her head atop his. She will be his rock during his storms. No matter when, she will be there for him. She tells him as such as she whispers endearments and sweet nothings into the silence.

“I love you… I love you so much… I’m here for you, no matter what… I love you… Love you so much...I will never leave you… I won’t ever leave you. Not even when God calls me to heaven… I’m here for you… I love you.”

A short time later, he stops crying. He picks his head up and looks lovingly into her eyes. Then, she hears words leave his mouth that she never thought he would.

“Let’s go to bed.” The words are shaky and rough, but Eliza smiles and nods her head.

“Let’s go to bed,” she parrots, trying to escape his embrace so that she can stand up and walk. “Alexander, what—”

He ignores her and picks her up in one arm, grabbing the flickering candle in the other. She laughs and clings onto him, letting him bring her to their bed. He sets her down, placing her down like she is the most precious thing in the world. She crawls into the covers, as he walks to his side of the bed. He sets the candle holder down and blows it out. 

Eliza feels the bed dip when he lays down. Alexander cuddles up next to her and says, “I love you. So, so much.”

Eliza brings his hand up from under the covers and presses a kiss to the center of his palm. 

“I love you too,” she says against his hand. 

Sleep comes easily that night, Alexander and Eliza curled up next to each other in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Inspired by the quote “‘You’re a whore, the baby’s a bastard.’ But there’s no word for the man who doesn’t come back” from Peaky Blinders. [Tumblr](https://bladesnflannel.tumblr.com/)  
> -J


End file.
